703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
The Truth Comes Out/Plot
Emma felt her heartbeat quicken at Zak’s accusation. She knew the Elementals would figure out their plan eventually, but she didn’t know they would figure things out this quickly. She watched her brother drop his things and laugh. She knew in order to make it home today that they were going to have to fight Alissa and Zak. Emma dropped her bag as well & she watched as Alex lunged at Zak and she did the same to Alissa. Emma grabbed Alissa by her shoulders and threw her onto the sidewalk. She quickly got cocky as she thought she had Alissa where she wanted her but due to her training, Alissa quickly got the upper hand as she flipped Emma over and then kicked Emma across the street. The events of what had been happening flashed in Zak’s mind as Alex rushed at him. He felt the anger rise in him once again. Zak felt the electricity run through his body and looked at his hand to see the electricity running through his fingertips. He balled up his fist & when Alex reached him, Zak punched him so hard, Alex flew 3 feet back. The angrier Zak got, the more the sky darkened and you could now see and hear thunder in the distance, which was getting closer by the second. Alex got up to counter attack when Zak used his electric powers to electrocute Alex to death. Alex screamed in pain at the top of his lungs, but Zak heard nothing as his anger put him into a trance of sorts. Alissa heard Alex’s screams and knew that Zak’s anger was about to have him cross a line that they didn’t want to cross, at least not yet. Alissa snapped Zak out of it and Alex was released from Zak’s electrocution. Emma quickly grabbed her brother and they ran home. Zak took a deep breath and felt tears well up in his eyes. The lack of self control he just had scared him and he knew he was angry but he didn’t know just how angry he really was. Alissa tried to comfort him but Zak just wanted to be alone. He quickly ran away, leaving Alissa standing in the rain in the middle of the street. Hannah felt so guilty that Austin got expelled. She never wanted him to find out, especially since he was going through so much with his parents kicking him out and the Elementals on the verge of breaking up. She knew this could potentially push him over the edge, but she had to check on him to at least make sure he was ok. She arrived at TJ’s house. She knocked on the door and TJ’s wife opened it. She remembered Hannah from when the Elementals spent the night their earlier in the school year after they were recovering from their first battle with Drew. She told Hannah that Austin was in the basement. Hannah went down to the basement and saw that Austin was playing Fortnite. He immediately put the game down when he saw Hannah and gave her a hug. She sat down beside him and they talked about everything that had been happening which led to a conversation with tears and laughter. Hannah asked Austin did he think they would be able to repair the group’s relationship back to what it was. Austin said that he didn’t know but that they needed to try because their destinies were intertwined & they’ve already been through too much to let their friendships end like they way they were. A feeling washed over Hannah and she felt like she couldn’t control herself. She then told Austin that she loved him. Austin looked right into her eyes and told her that he felt the same. Charlie was pissed off. He couldn’t believe that Zak used his powers on Alex and how Alissa beat up Emma. He felt disgusted at the thought. He knew his decision to quit the group wouldn’t be taken lightly but he didn’t know that Alex & Emma would come home and tell him that they had been assaulted. Meanwhile, Alex and Emma were pleased with Charlie’s reaction. They twisted the story around to make him think that Zak and Alissa attacked them unprovoked when in all actuality, they charged the two of them because Zak exposes them as agents of the Silence. But with Charlie firmly on their side, they now knew that the time had finally come to do what they were there to do: summon the Silence & plunge the world into eternal turmoil. Hannah was under the blankets watching Austin sleep. She couldn’t believe that she fell for him so hard so fast. But she knew deep down that she really loved him and she could tell that he felt the same way about her & it was all because of their shared destiny together. She quickly thought of their future together but she shook off the thought, laid on his chest and joined him in his slumber. Alissa sat down on her floor, Indian style. She tried to recall her dream visions on command to find out who exactly the 3 figures were and when they summoned the man in the middle of the circle. She tried for around an hour and couldn’t manage to get the vision to come to her. She looked over at the clock and saw it say that it was midnight. She laid down and quickly went to sleep. While she was sleeping, the dream that she desired came to her. She, once again, saw three figures in a circle with all black eyes. She advanced on them quickly and saw Alex, Emma and saw that the 3rd figure in the circle was Charlie. She looked at the clock and saw that it was midnight. Alissa felt around in her pocket and saw that the date of the summoning was literally 24 hours after she went to sleep, meaning they were running out of time to stop this from happening. Alissa woke up with tears in her eyes that Charlie was apart of the Silence summoning. She took a deep breath and decided that she was going to get the remaining Elementals together and they were going to stop Charlie from making the biggest mistake he could make. She sent out a group text to TJ, Zak, Austin and Hannah, telling them about her the details of her dream and that they needed to prepare for their final battle with Alex and Emma.